Granujas de medio pelo
by Griffinstiltskin
Summary: Dudley y Piers viven como pueden. Uno persigue su sueño y lo está viviendo. El otro ha dejado atrás una oportunidad y busca otra para su amigo. Quieren cosas distintas, pero son amigos y eso es lo que importa. En su camino se cruzarán logros y decepciones, mujeres y rivales, pero tratarán siempre de salir bien parados, aunque para ello recurran a malas artes.
1. Tal como éramos

_**Disclaimer:** nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

_"Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

**1**

**Tal como éramos**

―Eso es… ¡Golpea! ¡Golpea!

Sonó un pitido. Los contrincantes volvieron a sus esquinas. Dudley se sentó en el taburete y cogió su cantimplora para beber un poco.

―¿Qué tal? ―preguntó a su amigo, Piers Polkiss.

―No ha estado mal, no ha estado nada mal. Veo muchas posibilidades de ganar, amigo mío.

El árbitro llamó de nuevo a los boxeadores, quienes volvieron a enfrentarse. Minutos después, el adversario de Dudley caía al suelo.

―¡Sí! ―gritó Piers.

La gente del bar aplaudía y vitoreaba mientras el árbitro alzaba el brazo de Dudley y le proclamaba campeón de la noche. Minutos después, los dos se reunían con el dueño del bar.

―Muy bien, Perry, paga al ganador ―pidió Piers.

―No te hagas tantas ilusiones, Polkiss. No muchos apostaron por tu chico ―comentó Perry, el dueño.

―¿Cómo? Pero si es Dudley Dursley, más conocido como Big D. El boxeador más conocido a este lado de la ciudad.

Perry rió de manera sarcástica.

―¿En serio? Pues muchos lo acaban de conocer hoy. Confiaban en que Furioso Ben ganase la pelea de hoy.

―Ya, pues Furioso Ben no ha sido lo bastante listo como para ganar, ¿no crees?

―Puede que no haya ganado… Pero Furioso Ben hace honor a su nombre. Y está muy furioso.

Detrás de ellos aparecieron el contrincante de Dudley aquella noche y su representante y entrenador.

―Vais a darnos ese dinero ―ordenó Furioso Ben.

―¿En serio? ¿Y qué nos harás si no queremos daros el dinero? ―preguntó Dudley, desafiante.

Los cuatro se miraron, hasta que Dudley, en un alarde de rapidez mental, le propinó un puñetazo a Furioso Ben en la cara. Tras eso, Piers tomó el poco dinero que habían ganado y salieron corriendo. Furioso Ben y su entrenador les persiguieron, pero no pudieron alcanzarles a tiempo. Dudley y Piers se habían subido a un tren, alejándose de allí.

―¡Hasta nunca, idiota! ―gritó Piers desde el vagón, aunque ellos no pudiesen oírles.

Riéndose, se sentaron en unos asientos.

―Bueno, ¿cuánto hemos ganado?

Piers contó el dinero.

―En fin, no es gran cosa, pero nos será útil. ¿Quieres celebrarlo en O'Hannigan?

―¿Unas pintas de cerveza? Siempre son bienvenidas.

Horas después, ya siendo bastante tarde, salían del pub de Timothy O'Hannigan. Dudley se había tomado varias pintas y, a pesar de su enorme tamaño, estaba medio borracho. Piers, por su parte, era precavido, así que sólo se había tomado una. Llegaron, por fin, al pequeño apartamento que compartían juntos. Mientras subían las escaleras, Dudley se paró.

―¿Oyes eso? ―preguntó.

Escucharon pasos que se acercaban. Piers aguzó el oído. Se miraron un momento, horrorizados.

―¡La señora Nesby!

Subieron corriendo a trompicones, hasta llegar a su apartamento, entrar y cerrar la puerta. Oyeron como la señora Nesby, su casera, una anciana de armas tomar, llamaba fervientemente a la puerta.

―¡Granujas! ¡Abrid la puerta! ¡Me debéis dos meses de alquiler!

Piers y Dudley procuraron no hacer ruido, a pesar de que Nesby sabía que estaban ahí. Finalmente, la anciana se cansó de llamar, como siempre hacía.

―¿Hemos ganado lo suficiente para pagarle un mes? ―quiso saber Dudley.

―Hemos ganado lo suficiente para pagarle quince días. Pero tranquilo, tenemos otros dos combates planeados.

Dudley se tiró en su cama.

―Eres un gran amigo, Piers.

El aludido observaba a su amigo borracho tirado en su cama,

―No es para tanto…

―Sí, si lo eres. Dejaste esa… Esa beca para estudiar Económicas en Oxford para venirte conmigo a la gran ciudad y meternos en el mundillo de los combates.

―Bah, la economía no es lo mío ―refutó Piers.

―Claro que lo es. Si nos llevabas la cuenta a todos en la pandilla. Gracias, Piers… No habría hecho esto sin ti.

Dudley acabó por dormirse mientras Piers le observaba, sin decir nada. Cerró la puerta.

―Dudley Dursley, pequeño idiota…

Si había un momento en que Piers no aguantaba a Dudley, era cuando estaba borracho. Y no porque fuese tarea harto imposible llevar a una mole como Dudley hasta casa, sino por lo brutalmente sincero que se volvía.

Caminó hasta su habitación, cerró la puerta, y se sentó en su cama. Miró a la pared que tenía de frente. Había fotos de su infancia: con Dudley, con la pandilla, con sus padres… Cuando acabó su educación en Smeltings a los dieciocho años, a Piers le llegó una beca de Oxford para estudiar Económicas. Se habían hecho eco de los logros en matemáticas de Piers durante la escuela, así que estaban encantados de tener a un diamante en bruto al que pulir. Todos estaban orgullosos: sus padres, su familia, Dudley… Aunque Big D le había propuesto irse con él a la gran ciudad y buscarse la vida en el mundo del boxeo, deporte en el que Dudley había destacado en Smeltings, y Piers como su representante, lo cierto era que Dudley también le había dicho que no renunciase a la oportunidad que Oxford le brindaba. Pero lo cierto era que Piers no quería esa vida. Finalmente, le reveló a su mejor amigo que se iba con él. Aunque Dudley le intentó convencer de lo contrario, finalmente, ambos tomaron un tren hacia Londres, para comenzar su nueva vida.

Piers miró entonces hacia otro lado de la pared. Allí estaban las fotos que les habían tomado desde que habían llegado, principalmente acerca de los combates que habían librado. Nada más llegar a Londres, Piers puso todo su empeño en buscarle un combatea Dudley. Los inicios no fueron fáciles, eso ya lo sabían, pero ya llevaban unos cuantos años en eso, aunque su destino, su objetivo, estaba claro.

En otra pared, estaba un cartel de un combate de boxeo profesional. Ese era el objetivo de Piers, el boxeo profesional, luchar junto a los grandes, aunque sabía que Dudley no quería eso. Él era feliz con sus combates ocasionales en tabernas de la ciudad, enfrentándose a pesos pesados, ganando una miseria. Muchas veces lo pasaban mal para llegar a fin de mes, pero Dudley era feliz con la vida que tenía ahora. Por eso Piers nunca le había revelado la verdad.

―Big D… Tengo grandes planes para ti.

Apagó la luz y se tumbó en su cama. Mañana sería otro día.

* * *

**Nota del autor:** _Aquí estoy otra vez, con nueva historia. He decidido seguir la fórmula de titular los capítulos con nombres de películas, al igual que el fic en sí, como ya hice en mi participación de la primera edición del Reto Anual del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Así pues:_

_Granujas de medio pelo (Small Time Crooks, 2000), es una comedia de Woody Allen protagonizada por él mismo, Tracey Ullman y Hugh Grant._

_Tal como éramos (The Way We Were, 1973), es un drama romántico dirigido por Sidney Pollack, protagonizada por Robert Redford y Barbra Streisand._


	2. Armas de mujer

**2**

**Armas de mujer**

―¿Qué hacemos aquí, Marietta? Este lugar es oscuro y sucio.

―Oye, eres tú quien ha elegido esta vida. A mí no me mires. Además, esta bebida está buena.

Bebían unos Martinis.

―Marietta, que haya querido elegir vivir en el mundo muggle no quiere decir que frecuente bares de mala muerte. En fin, deberías ver la cantidad de restaurantes sobre cualquier tipo de comida que hay en la ciudad.

―En fin, pensé que te gustaría.

Cho sonrió. Sabía que Marietta se había esforzado lo suficiente, así que dejó de quejarse.

―Es igual, es igual, esto… es horrible, pero los Martinis están buenos.

―¡Señoras y señores! ¡Va a dar comienzo el combate que enfrentará al Gran Oso y a Big D! ¡Hagan sus apuestas!

―¿Qué es eso? ¿Un combate de boxeo? ¿Me has traído a un combate de boxeo? ―quiso saber Cho, sin entender nada.

Marietta bebió un poco mientras se encogía de hombros.

―Te juro que no sé nada, Cho. Pero, eh, es un combate de boxeo. Vamos a ver, nos divertiremos.

Una hora después, Cho y Marietta aplaudían al vencedor del combate, Big D. Ambas habían apostado por él.

Mientras tanto, Dudley y Piers hacían cuentas con el dueño del bar.

―Eh, Big D, mira a esos dos bombones de allí.

Dudley se dio la vuelta y miró a las dos chicas que bebían sendos martinis en una mesa alejada.

―Son guapas ―sentenció Dudley.

―Venga, ¿qué me dices?

Dudley miró a su amigo. Cogió la pinta que el camarero le sirvió, sonrió, y puso camino hacia las dos mujeres.

―Ay, Merlín, vienen hacia aquí. Esos dos tíos, el boxeador y su entrenador, vienen hacia aquí ―comentó Marietta.

―¿Quieres calmarte? No será para tanto… ¡Hola! ―saludó Cho con una efusiva sonrisa.

―Buenas noches, señoritas. ¿Les importa que nos sentemos? ―preguntó Dudley.

―Claro que no, adelante ―asintió Cho.

Dudley se sentó al lado de Cho, mientras que Piers hizo lo propio al lado de Marietta, quien se sintió incómoda desde el primer momento.

―Me llamo Dudley. Dudley Dursley.

―Así que no eres Big D… ―comentó Cho con una sonrisa.

Dudley rió.

―No, ese es mi nombre artístico. ¿Y tú eres?

―Soy Cho Chang. Ella es mi amiga, Marietta Edgecombe.

―Un placer. Él es mi amigo, entrenador y representante, Piers Polkiss.

―Encantado ―Piers sonrió de manera seductora hacia Marietta, o al menos lo intentó lo mejor que pudo.

Marietta, por su parte, miró a Piers entre asustada e irónica.

―Como te acerques a mí, te vaciaré en los ojos el spray de pimiento que llevo en el bolso ―Piers tragó saliva, así que se concentró en su cerveza ―. Cho, te esperaré fuera.

Apartó a Piers y se marchó.

―Yo… os dejaré solos ―anunció Piers, dejándoles solos.

Dudley y Cho se quedaron, pues, solos.

―Y… ¿a qué te dedicas? ―quiso saber Dudley.

Cho dio un buen trago a su Martini, tanto que casi lo acaba. Lo cierto era que Cho aún no tenía trabajo. Vivía como mejor podía en la casa de Marietta, a pesar de que había jurado abandonar la magia. Y así era en parte, pues ya no usaba su varita, la mantenía guardada en el fondo de su maleta. Aún así, todavía no había encontrado un trabajo, y eso gracias a la estúpida educación que había recibido en Hogwarts, que preparaba a cualquiera para trabajar en el mundo mágico, pero te volvía un inútil en lo que al mundo muggle respectaba. Desde que había tomado la decisión de independizarse de la magia, Cho había realizado algunos cursos y tenía pensado apuntarse a la universidad para mayores, que se impartía por las tardes. Pero que necesitaba un trabajo, eso estaba más que claro.

―Pues… Ahora mismo no trabajo. Me he independizado de… de casa de mis padre, y vivo con mi amiga Marietta hasta que encuentre un trabajo y un piso donde quedarme. ¿Y tú? ¿Te dedicas exclusivamente al boxeo?

Dudley sonrió.

―No, aunque me gustaría, no ayuda a pagar las facturas. Trabajo en la empresa de mi padre, en una fábrica. No es el trabajo de mi vida, pero me ayuda a vivir. Vivo con mi mejor amigo, Piers, compartiendo un piso cutre y evitando a nuestra casera, a la que le debemos dos meses de alquiler. Cualquier pensaría que mi vida es un asco, pero… A mí me gusta.

―Suena fantástico ―confesó Cho.

Dudley rió.

―¿Qué? Anda ya. Bueno, ya he dicho que me gusta, pero mucha gente considera que estoy viviendo mal. Bueno, cuando digo mucha gente quiero decir mi madre. Mi padre ha llegado un punto en el que me evita, a pesar de ser mi jefe.

―¿Trabajas en el negocio de tu padre? Apuesto a que él soñaba con legarte la empresa.

―Exacto. Punto para la señorita. Lo malo es que los taladros no son lo mío, como ya le dejé claro. Me gusta el boxeo y, en el futuro, quiero dedicarme a esto… Pero el boxeo para aficionados no es sinónimo de futuro garantizado.

―Y no hay… ¿boxeo profesional? ―quiso saber Cho.

Dudley miró extrañado a Cho.

―Por supuesto que lo hay, aunque a mí no me atrae demasiado. Pero a Piers sí. Siempre está hablando de intentar hacernos un hueco en el mundo profesional, pero… No sé, no es lo mío.

Cho sonrió, aunque sabía que había estado a punto de meter la pata. Por supuesto que existía el boxeo profesional, porque si había quidditch en la escuela, también lo había de manera profesional.

―Cho, ¿nos vamos ya? ―llamó Marietta desde la barra.

Cho miró a Marietta, reprochándole su actitud.

―Disculpa, pero he de irme. Ni siquiera debí haber venido, mañana tengo una entrevista de trabajo. Pero Marietta insistió en venir…

―Pues me alegro de que te convenciese ―sonrió Dudley.

Cho le devolvió la sonrisa.

―Ha sido un placer conocerte, Dudley Dursley.

Cho caminó hasta Marietta, pero Dudley la detuvo.

―Espera, Cho, ¿me darías tu número de teléfono?

La joven miró extrañada a Dudley.

―¿Número… de teléfono?

Dudley no comprendía por qué Cho no parecía entender de qué estaban hablando.

―Sí, ya sabes. Un número de teléfono móvil.

―Oh, sí, claro. Teléfono móvil. Pues, verás… No tengo aún.

―Entiendo. Bueno, aquí tienes el mío.

Cogió una servilleta y garabateó un número de teléfono.

―Es este. Cuando tengas un número a mano… Llámame.

Cho miró la servilleta hasta que la tomó y sonrió. Se despidió de Dudley y salió del bar con Marietta. Fuera, esta cogió la servilleta.

―Qué mono, te ha dado unos… ¿números? ¿Para qué es esto?

―Es su número de teléfono, Marietta. Cosas de los muggles.

―Qué tontería… ―tiró la servilleta a una papelera.

―¡Marietta! Me lo ha dado él, ¿por qué lo tiras?

Marietta miró compasiva a su amiga.

―Cho, ¿de verdad quieres hacer esto? Perdiste a un novio y dejaste a escapar a otro. Luego vino Corner y otros… eh, errores. En fin, Cho, lo que quiero decir es que las heridas aún están abiertas. Y seamos serias, ¿de verdad tenías pensado salir con ese muggle grandote y sin cerebro? Es boxeador, seguro que tiene el cerebro batido de tanto pelear.

Cho se pasó las manos por la cara y suspiró.

―Marietta, te lo agradezco. Pero… he de dar el paso. Y si eso incluye buscar un trabajo muggle, conocer gente muggle… salir con un muggle, incluso. Entonces así sea. Anda, ven aquí ―le dio un abrazo.

Marietta miró el reloj.

―Se hace tarde y mañana tienes la entrevista. ¿Dónde era?

―En una empresa de taladros, como secretaria. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí, Grunnings.

* * *

_Armas de mujer (Working Girl, 1988), es una película de Mike Nichol, protagonizada por Melanie Griffith y Harrison Ford_


	3. Secretary

**3**

**Secretary**

El hombre, que parecía una morsa con traje, alternaba su mirada del currículum a la candidata y viceversa. Tras un buen rato en silencio, dejó el papel sobre la mesa y habló al fin.

―Señorita Chang. No tiene usted residencia fija. No tiene usted teléfono. Ni cuenta bancaria. Por no tener, no tiene ni número de la Seguridad Social, tan necesario ¿Por qué espera que vaya a contratarle para el puesto de secretaria?

Cho sonrió al señor Vernon, el director de la fábrica de taladors Grunnings.

―Porque… ¿sé servir un buen café?

Vernon sonrió, aunque por mera cortesía.

―Me gusta el buen café por las mañanas, señorita Chang, pero también me gustan los informes bien redactados, la oficina bien ordenada, los mensajes bien entregados.

―Lo sé, lo sé. Y puedo hacer todo eso, señor Vernon ―contestó ella, convencida.

Vernon Dursley sonrió nuevamente.

―Dursley. Señor Dursley, por favor. Primera norma si quiere trabajar aquí. No soy Vernon, soy el señor Dursley. Cho se mantuvo callada. Recordó a Dudley, también apellidado igual. ¿Tendrían algo que ver? ―. Tres meses de prueba, señorita Chang. Al menor fallo, la despediré. Reúnase al final del día con Mildred de Recursos Humanos, quien le proporcionará todo lo que necesite.

―Genial… Es genial ¿Cuándo empiezo?

Vernon Dursley esbozó una sonrisa porcina.

―¿Qué tal ahora? Su mesa le espera fuera. Ya tiene esperándole una serie de informes que quiero que redacte. Pero antes, llame a esta persona para que venga a verme.

Le tendió un papel y, al instante, cogió el teléfono y marcó un número. En cuanto Cho salió, le oyó gritar.

Se sentó en su silla y abrió el papel. No esperaba encontrarse aquel nombre.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la fábrica, un hombre alto y grandote trabajaba. O al menos, eso parecía que hacía.

―Vamos, chico, no te quedes dormido en tu puesto ―advirtió una mujer de unos cincuenta años.

―Mi padre es el jefe, Ellie, ¿crees que le importará si me quedo dormido o no?

De repente, se oyó un ruido por el megáfono de la fábrica.

―_Eh… ¿Señor Dursley? ¿Dudley Dursley? El señor Dursley quiere verle, señor Dursley._

―_No tienes que preguntar las cosas, limítate a llamarle._

El otro que había hablado era su padre. Ellie miró a Dudley.

―Bueno, parece que se te acabó el chollo.

Dudley la miró con desdén y se levantó de su mesa de trabajo. Caminó hasta las oficinas de la fábrica, hasta que llegó a la recepción del despacho de su padre. Y en cuanto entró…

―¿Cho?

―Hola, Dudley ―saludó Cho ―. ¿Quieres un café?

―¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Dudley parecía confundido.

―Tenía una entrevista y tu padre me ha contratado ―contestó ella.

―Es… Es genial. Me alegro de que hayas encontrado un trabajo ―confesó Dudley.

Cho sonrió, complacida.

―Gracias, Dudley. Tu padre te está esperando.

Dudley sonrió antes de entrar, pero cuando ya estaba frente a su padre, la sonrisa se le había borrado de la cara.

―Papá ―saludó él.

―Dudley, hola. Siéntate, por favor.

Dudley se sentó. Esperó a que su padre terminase de rellenar unos papeles y decidiese centrar su atención en él.

―Bueno, ¿qué quieres?

―Dime, ¿hablas con tu madre?

Dudley esperaba de todo menos eso. Esperaba que su padre le dijese que era un fracasado, que debería hacer algo con su vida. O que al menos debería centrarse más en su trabajo y no en el dichoso boxeo.

―¿Perdona? ―preguntó.

―Te he preguntado si hablas con tu madre, Dudley. Me ha dicho que lleva tiempo sin saber de ti.

―Bueno, será porque los últimos años no ha querido saber nada, ¿no crees?

Su padre se le quedó mirando seriamente.

―Ve a ver a tu madre. Es una orden.

Dudley rió.

―Ya no tengo doce años, papá. Ya no puedes darme órdenes. Y lo siento, pero esta noche tengo un combate. Adiós.

Se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero su padre habló por última vez.

―No, ya no eres un maldito crío consentido y malcrido, Dudley ―el aludido se dio la vuelta y miró a su padre furioso ―. Ve a hablar con tu madre… Por favor.

Aquella súplica le sonó diferente a Dudley, como si hubiese algo que él no supiese y que, a la vez, preocupase bastante a su padre. Sin embargo, no dijo nada más, así que abrió la puerta y se marchó. Pasó delante de Cho, pero tampoco dijo nada.

―Adiós, Dudley.

―Esto… Sí. Adiós, Cho ―se dispuso a irse, pero se detuvo en el último momento ―. ¿Ya tienes teléfono?

―¿Eh? No, aún no.

―Bueno, entonces aprovecharé el momento. Esta noche tengo un combate, ¿quieres venir?

Cho sonrió.

―Me encantaría, Dudley. Llevaré a mi amiga Marietta conmigo.

―Genial, a Piers le encantará ―los dos se rieron ―. Es en el pub York's, a las nueve de la noche.

―Allí estaremos.

Dudley sonrió, feliz.

―Genial, te veré allí. Espero que apuestes por mí.

Y dicho esto, se marchó. La petición de su padre de ir a ver a su madre había quedado en un segundo plano.

Por la noche, Dudley se encontraba en el York's, mirando a través de una cortina, desde una habitación interior.

―¿Se puede saber qué estás buscando? ―quiso saber Piers.

―¿Eh? Oh, nada. Bueno, ¿te acuerdas de Cho?

―¿La chica que conocimos tras nuestro último combate? Sí, la recuerdo.

―Ha conseguido un trabajo de secretaría en la empresa de mi padre, así que le he invitado al combate.

―¿En serio? Tío, Big D, creo que estás muy interesado en esa chica, pero me parece que no conseguirás nada ―confesó Piers.

―Su amiga Marietta también vendrá, seguramente.

―Aunque claro, nunca hay que cerrarse al amor, ¿no crees?

Dudley rió. Apareció entonces el dueño del bar para decirles que el combate iba a empezar. Dudley y Piers salieron. Justo cuando Dudley llegó al ring, vio que Cho, acompañada de su amiga Marietta, había llegado. Al rato, gracias a la presencia de Cho, Dudley había conseguido ganar el combate.

Al rato, Piers y él se sentaron en la mesa donde estaban Cho y Marietta. Cho sonrió al ver a Dudley, pero Marietta se apartó todo lo posible de Piers.

―Hola, me alegro de que hayáis venido ―confesó Dudley.

―Y yo ―sonrió Cho ―. Un gran combate, me lo he pasado muy bien.

Dudley sonrió a su vez.

―Gracias.

Marietta se les quedó mirando.

―Esto… Vaya, he recordado que tengo que irme. Os dejo solos, parejita ―esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica que hizo que tanto Dudley como Cho se ruborizasen. Piers, por su parte, siguió a Marietta ―. Ni te acerques ―advirtió ella.

Piers se quedó de pie mientras veía como Marietta se marchaba. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Dudley y a Cho.

―La tengo en el bote… Bueno, yo también os dejaré solos, voy a hablar con David, el dueño, a ver si puede programarnos otro combate. Hasta la vista, Cho.

―Adiós, Piers.

En cuanto se fue, ambos se rieron.

―¿Crees que tienen alguna posibilidad? ―quiso saber Cho, curiosa a la vez que bromista.

―¿Piers y tu amiga? Ni en sueños. Y no lo digo por ella, porque no la conozco mucho, pero Piers es incompatible con las mujeres. Amén de que tu amiga es bastante sensata.

Se rieron de nuevo.

―¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo? Aquí el aire está muy viciado ―propuso Cho.

―Me encantaría.

Al rato, los dos paseaban por las calles de Londres, charlando animadamente.

―Dime, ¿por qué te ha llamado tu padre hoy? Si se puede saber… ―preguntó Cho.

―Oh, sí. No te preocupes, no es nada. Mi padre quiere que vaya a ver a mi madre, pero yo no tengo ganas.

―¿Por qué? En fin, es tu madre ―Cho no era capaz de entenderlo.

―Eh… Déjalo, tenemos una relación larga y complicada.

―Bueno, puedes contármelo si quieres ―Cho sonrió mientras miraba fijamente a Dudley.

Este suspiró mientras sacaba las manos de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

―Soy hijo único. Y cuando era pequeño, mis padre pusieron todas sus esperanzas en mí, confiando en que yo fuese alguien algún día. Que me hiciese un camino en la vida. Seguramente esperaban que heredaría la empresa de mi padre, que la dirigiría, pero… Cuando estaba en el instituto me metí en el club de boxeo, me hice un nombre. Y cuando alcancé la mayoría de edad, vine aquí, a Londres, donde estoy metido con Piers en los combates nocturnos. Lo cierto es que no gano mucho, así que mi madre le pidió a mi padre que me contratase en Grunnings, pero él me puso en un puesto estúpido y horrible. Pero bueno, mi vida es esta. Mi madre creía que yo recapacitaría, que encauzaría mi vida, pero no ha sido así. Y ahora no nos hablamos.

Respiró al fin.

―Vaya… ¿Y por eso no quieres hablar con tu madre?

―No creo que sea algo importante ―Dudley desdeñó cualquier posibilidad.

―Si tu padre te ha pedido que hables con ella… es que algo importante habrá.

Dudley se quedó pensativo. Tras acompañar a Cho hasta su casa, volvió a la suya. Piers ya había llegado, pero estaba en su habitación. Dudley se quedó un momento en mitad de su salón, hasta que se dio la vuelta y salió de nuevo. Al rato, estaba en una calle residencial. Llamó a un timbre. Un hombre abrió la puerta. Llevaba una bata puesta.

―Dudley, así que has venido.

―¿Está mamá?

―Es tarde, pero aún está despierta. Ya sabes que le gusta quedarse levantada para limpiar. Adelante.

Dudley entró en la casa de su infancia. Caminó hasta la cocina, donde estaba su madre, sacando brillo a la encimera.

―Hola, mamá.

―Dudley… ―alcanzó a decir su madre.

―Os dejaré solos.

Su padre se marchó arriba. Su madre dejó el trapo doblado sobre la mesa.

―¿Quieres un poco de tarta de chocolate? Es tu favorita. Hoy la he hecho sabiendo que vendrías.

Dudley se encogió de hombros.

―Sí, claro ―lo cierto es que tenía hambre.

Su madre le sirvió un buen pedazo, como había hecho toda su vida. A decir verdad, Dudley se cuidaba de comer bien, puesto que tenía que hacer mucho ejercicio. Pero era tarta de chocolate de su madre, no podía resistirse. Acabó engullendo la tarta, pero se opuso que le sirviese más.

―¿Está todo bien? ―quiso saber ella.

―Bueno, sigo con los combates y el trabajo en la empresa de papá paga las facturas, así que sí, estoy bien.

―Me alegra oír eso. Y me alegro de que hayas venido, hijo.

―Ya… Mamá, ¿qué pasa? En fin, he venido porque… papá parecía preocupado esta mañana ―bien mirado, Dudley quería irse ya de allí. Aquella casa le traía malos recuerdos, aunque otros eran buenos.

Petunia Dursley bajó la mirada. Al instante la levantó de nuevo mientras hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por reprimir unas lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

―Dudley… Tengo cáncer.


	4. Family Man

**4**

**Family Man**

Salió de su habitación al día siguiente. Había preferido no quedarse en casa de sus padres la noche anterior, porque no se veía con fuerzas para mirar a sus padres tras la revelación que su madre le hizo. No quería decir que ahora dejase de verla, claro que le apoyaría en todo lo que necesitase… Pero anoche Dudley necesitaba salir de aquella casa.

Piers estaba desayunando en la cocina.

―Buenos días ―saludó Dudley.

―Buenos días ―sonrió Piers con picardía ―. ¿Qué tal anoche con Cho?

―No sigas ―contestó Dudley seriamente.

―¿Qué pasa, te dio la patada?

Dudley depositó fuertemente sobre la encimera la taza de café que acababa de coger. Ni siquiera miró a Piers.

―Anoche fui a ver a mis padres, ¿vale?

Piers se mantuvo callado un momento, hasta que, al final, habló.

―Oh, vaya… No tenía ni idea. Fue todo bien.

Dudley carraspeó.

―Esto… Sí, todo perfecto. Tengo que irme al trabajo, adiós.

―Nos vemos esta noche.

Dudley salió por la puerta de entrada, con el estómago vacío. Normalmente tomaba un desayuno copioso antes de irse a afrontar las tediosas horas de trabajo en la empresa de su padre, pero con Piers aquella mañana en la cocina, no tenía ganas de nada. Si se hubiese quedado un par de minutos más, probablemente le habría confesado acerca del cáncer de su madre. Y eso, desde luego, habría preocupado a Piers, pues Petunia Dursley era como una segunda madre para él. Cuando era pequeño, siempre le invitaba a casa, a tomar té y pastas, o cualquier refrigerio tras quedar siempre con Dudley.

Bueno, desayunaría algo en la cafetería del trabajo.

Minutos después, degustaba el horrible café de la cafetera que tenían en el curro. Sólo los más valientes, o directamente los que no habían desayunado aún, se atrevían con él.

―Buenos días, Dudley.

El aludido se dio la vuelta y dibujó una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

―Buenos días, Cho. ¿Qué tal estás esta mañana?

Cho bajó la mirada mientras sonreía. En sus manos sostenía un vaso de café para llevar de un Starbucks.

―Bien, bien… ¿Hablaste con tu madre?

―Esto… Sí, sí, hablé con ella. Nada, era simplemente que estaba nostálgica.

―Bueno, al menos no era nada grave. Además, siempre es bueno mantener la relación con unos padres. En fin, tengo que irme ya a trabajar. Ya nos veremos, Dudley.

―Sí, por supuesto. Hasta luego, Cho.

Dudley, por su parte, se fue en dirección contraria, hasta su puesto de trabajo. Normalmente, el trabajo le haría olvidar cualquier pensamiento, pero dado que estaba en un puesto donde no daba un palo al agua, no podía evitar pensar en su madre y en cómo debía de estar pasándolo.

De repente, por megafonía, sonó la voz de Cho.

―Dudley Dursley, preséntese en el despacho del señor Dursley. Dudley Dursley, preséntese en el despacho del señor Dursley.

Bufó mientras se levantaba de la silla y caminaba arrastrando los pies hasta el despacho de su padre. Se preguntó que querría decirle ahora. Probablemente que estaba siendo un mal hijo, por dejar a su madre sola con su enfermedad. Lo cierto es que no se equivocaba.

―¿Te parece bien largarte y no pasar la mañana con tus padres? Tu madre esperaba que te quedases a desayunar.

―Oye, sé que debí quedarme, ¿vale? Pero la noticia también me afecta. Iré más días a ver a mamá, ¿de acuerdo?

Vernon Dursley se le quedó mirando. Alzó una mano, indicándole que se marchase. Ya hasta prefería no hablarle. Sin embargo…

―¿Has hablado con él?

Él. Ya no era aquel muchacho que había vivido con ellos diez años enteros, y luego sólo los veranos. Ahora sólo era él.

―¿Con Harry? ―preguntó Dudley con ahínco. Sabía que su padre detestaba ese nombre.

Vernon, por su parte, frunció el ceño.

―Sí.

―Siempre que puedo, lo cual no es mucho. Su familia me odia, al menos su mujer. ¿Adivina por qué?

―Eras tú quien se metía con él.

―¡Nos metíamos todos con él, papá! Sí… ¿Por qué crees que no quiere saber nada de nosotros?

No era cierto del todo. Harry mantenía contacto con Dudley, a pesar de que su mujer no quería saber nada. Pero Harry creía conveniente que Dudley supiese de él y él de Dudley. Por eso sabía que ahora era padre de dos hijos, que vivían en una casita en un pueblo llamado Godric's Hollow, que Harry tenía un buen trabajo… Lo cierto era que Dudley apenas le contestaba, y si lo hacía era para contarle mentiras. No quería que supiese acerca de la vida que estaba pasando. Y de sus padres… Bueno, sabía que ellos no querían saber nada de Harry, así que Dudley a veces le ponía al tanto de las cosas.

Entonces, fue como si una bombilla se iluminase en su interior. Abandonó el despacho de su padre y salió a la recepción.

―Dudley, ¿ocurre algo?

Miró a Cho. Y sin saber por qué, en qué podía ella ayudarle, se lo preguntó.

―Tengo que ir a ver a un primo mío este fin de semana. ¿Quieres venir? Podríamos pasar unos días… tú y yo.

Bien mirado, siempre podía pasar un fin de semana entero con Cho, perdidos en la campiña inglesa.

Cho, por su parte, parecía confundida, hasta que, finalmente, habló. Más bien, sonrió primero.

―Me encantaría.

Y así, el viernes por la tarde, Dudley y Cho se encontraban metidos en un viejo coche que un compañero de Dudley le había prestado. Lo cierto era que no le funcionaba la calefacción y había que tratarlo con cuidado, pero al menos podía conducirse. Habían preguntado a Marietta y a Piers si querían ir con ellos, para que no pareciese demasiado violento para Cho y Dudley. Piers había aceptado gustoso, pero Marietta había dicho que ni loca.

―¿Estás bien? ―quiso saber Dudley.

La expresión de Cho era una mezcla de miedo por el hecho de estar donde estaba a la vez que emoción, como si aquella fuese la primera vez que montaba en coche.

―Sí… Sí, estoy bien. ¿A dónde vamos?

―Primero iremos al pueblo donde vive mi primo. Luego podemos buscar un hotel por allí, ¿te parece?

―Sería genial. ¿Qué pueblo es?

―Sí… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí. Godric's Hollow.

Ni siquiera se percató de la cara que se le había quedado a Cho.

Horas después, aparcaban frente a un pequeño hostal del pueblo. Tras inscribirse y dejar las maletas, salieron a dar una vuelta, en dirección a una casa. Pasaron por una plaza, donde había un pequeño monumento, aunque ambos vieron cosas distintas, pero no compartieron lo visto. Para Dudley sólo era un memorial por las víctimas de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Para Cho era la estatua de una pareja y su hijo pequeño.

Finalmente, llegaron a una casa. Dudley se armó de valor, entró en la propiedad y llamó a la puerta. Al instante, un niño pequeño abrió.

―¿Sí? ―preguntó él. Tenía el pelo negro azabache y muy revuelto. Portaba, además, unas pequeñas gafas. Para Dudley era como retroceder años en el tiempo, hasta cuando era pequeño y miraba a aquel niño enclenque que desayunaba con él.

―Tú debes de ser James, ¿verdad?

―Mi madre dice que no debo hablar con desconocidos.

Dudley sonrió.

―¿Está tu padre?

―¿Quién pregunta por él?

―Dile que su primo Dudley es quien pregunta por él.

El niño dejó la puerta entreabierta. Pudieron oír al pequeño gritar:

―¡Papá! ¡El primo Dudley pregunta por ti!

Al instante, una copia más crecida del pequeño James abrió la puerta.

―Dudley ―dijo, simplemente.

―Harry ―devolvió Dudley el saludo.

―Harry ―alcanzó a decir Cho, sorprendida.

―Cho ―Harry estaba alucinado.

―¿Os conocéis? ―preguntó Dudley, extrañado.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio.

―Esto… Sí, nos conocemos ―confesó Cho.

―Pero eso es imposible, mi primo no tenía amigos cuando vivía con mis padres, sólo la gente de su escuela, y eso quiere decir que… ―Cho evitaba mirarle ―. ¿Eres una bruja?

Se mantuvieron en silencio.

―Esto… ¿Queréis pasar?

―Yo mejor me vuelvo al hostal. Supongo que necesitaréis tiempo para vosotros ―comentó Cho. Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese decir algo, se marchó.

―Bueno… ¿quieres entrar o irás detrás de ella?

―Quiero entrar ―alcanzó a decir Dudley.

Accedieron al recibidor. Una mujer pelirroja apareció ante ellos, con un niño más pequeño en los brazos.

―Cariño, ¿quién…? Oh, eres tú.

―Hola, Ginny ―saludó Dudley con sarcasmo.

Puede que él no le cayese bien, pero ella igualmente no le gustaba. A decir verdad, nunca sabría que veía su primo en ella.

―¿A qué has venido?

―Ginny, por favor… ¿Por qué no sales con James y Albus?

Ginny Potter miró con desconfianza a Dudley, pero decidió seguir el consejo de su marido, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se llevó a los niños.

―Tan encantadora como siempre ―soltó Dudley.

―Tengamos la fiesta en paz, ¿quieres? ¿Tienes hambre.

―No, gracias, no me apetece nada.

Harry rió con sorna.

―¿Big D no quiere nada de comer? ¿Qué te pasa?

Miró a Dudley de arriba abajo. Lo cierto es que ya no parecía aquel rollizo muchacho que utilizaba tallas extragrandes. No, ahora era un hombre alto y fornido, con fuertes brazos y una espalda enorme.

―Ahora me mantengo en forma.

―¿Sigues con los combates?

Dudley se le quedó mirando.

―¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

―Dudley, nunca has sido un buen mentiroso. Me extrañó que las cosas te fuesen tan bien. Y no es que te haya investigado ni nada. Tu madre me lo contó todo.

―¿Hablas con ella? ―Dudley estaba indignado. Se suponía que sus padres no querían saber nada de Harry.

―Sí. Sólo con ella. Seguramente tendrá alguna espinita clavada. A lo mejor se debe a que sigo siendo el hijo de su hermana. En fin… ¿té?

Dudley asintió con la cabeza. Se mantuvo callado mientras Harry preparaba dos tazas de té. Miró a la cocina, con juguetes en el suelo, fotografías en las paredes y restos del desayuno en la mesa y la encimera de la cocina. Si su madre viese aquello, le daría un patatús.

―Bueno…

―¿En qué puedo ayudarte? ―quiso saber Harry mientras le tendía una taza.

―¿Has hablado últimamente con mi madre?

―No, llevo semanas sin hacerlo.

―Ya… Yo hablé con ella el otro día. Tiene cáncer.

Se quedaron ambos en silencio.

―Lo siento mucho, Dudley.

El aludido soltó una risa forzada.

―Sí, es curioso. Porque he venido hasta aquí para ver si podías ayudarme. Si tenías alguna forma de… curarla.

―Dudley, yo no soy médico.

―Bueno, no tienes por qué ser tú. A lo mejor puede ser uno de tus… "médicos".

―No, Dudley, no me has entendido. No podemos curar a tu madre.

Dudley aún seguía con una sonrisa en la cara, aunque una expresión de extrañeza se iba dibujando a su vez.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Nosotros no curamos enfermedades muggles, simplemente porque no las padecemos.

―Pero… Tiene que haber algo. Un hechizo, una poción…

―Dudley, sé que es difícil de entender… Los magos tenemos una resistencia a ciertas enfermedades que los muggles no tienes, y eso se debe a la magia que corre por nuestras venas. Pero ya tenemos nuestras propias enfermedades. Enfermedades mágicas.

―Sólo es un cáncer, maldita sea ―Dudley empezó a enfadarse ―. ¿Me estás diciendo que no hay ninguna puta manera de revertirlo?

―Ojalá la hubiera, Dudley, pero me temo que no es así.

El joven se quedó mirando a su primo, mientras notaba cómo la furia crecía en su interior.

―Lo haces a propósito, ¿verdad? ―inquirió Dudley.

―¿Perdona?

―Sí… Esta es tu venganza por todos esos años que viviste con nosotros.

―Dudley, si ahora mismo tuviese la manera de curarla, lo haría. Esto no es una venganza. Esto sólo es la realidad.

―Sí, claro… Me largo de aquí.

Se dispuso a irse, pero Harry le detuvo.

―Espera ―se frotó los ojos, en señal de cansancio ―. Hay un departamento en San Mungo, nuestro hospital. Se dedican a investigar las enfermedades muggles, sólo por si algún día se le diagnostican a magos. Puedo preguntar a ver si saben algo, pero no te garantizo nada.

Dudley se le quedó mirando. Estaba más relajado.

―Gracias.

Dicho esto, se marchó. Volvió al hostal que había cogido con Cho, aunque se imaginó que ella se habría largado, de alguna forma mágica. Pero no, estaba en la habitación. Encima, se dio cuenta de que les habían dado una cama de matrimonio.

―¿Sigues aquí?

―Sí, no quería irme sin darte una explicación ―Dudley se mantuvo callado, a la espera ―. Soy una bruja. Asistí a Hogwarts y conocí a Harry, tu primo. Lo cierto es que mi experiencia no fue muy buena, que digamos, porque mi novio fue asesinado. En cuanto la guerra acabó… decidí que no quería seguir con eso. Por ello me fui a vivir a Londres y conseguí el trabajo en la empresa de tu padre. Quiero vivir lejos de la magia.

―Pero… Pero la magia es genial.

Cho sonrió.

―No es tan divertida cuando la conoces, Dudley. En fin, creo que debería irme.

―Espera…

Dudley tomó su mano, impidiendo que se marchase.

―Dudley… Yo…

―No quiero que te vayas.

Acercó a la joven para sí y tomó su cintura con sus manos. Milagrosamente, ella no se apartó. Y Dudley se sentía más seguro de sí mismo. Inclinó la cabeza y depositó un beso en los labios de la chica. Cho, por su parte, no se apartó. Rodeó los grandes hombros de Dudley con sus brazos y le devolvió el beso.


End file.
